Talk:Thunder God/@comment-25650518-20141109163514/@comment-24711053-20141109170136
1) What hero should i lvl up next? Which Talent should i upgrade? And what hero's skill should i change first? (I currently have a 2/5 Blade Shell as a replacement) and keep in mind i'm a f2p so nothing too ambitious, I use talent refresh cards when i can and don't spend gems on rerolls, only on buying heroes.. ANSWER: continue leveling up the 3 1st heroes mentioned Druid, TG, SZ make TG and SZ 4/9 in skills then followed by the other 2 which is Atlanticore and Succubus (just for arena purpose) about the talent, if u get the chance to roll a good one like revite or berserk or revive put it on TG, or Druid for SZ higher talent level is good ( u can check best talent on SZ page) as for now, put blade shell on atlanticore. 2) A - Raids and Dungeons: Druid, Snowzilla, Thunder God, Paladin and succubus, I also bring 56 lvl 5 Griffins and lvl 5 Arrow Rain, Restoration and Are's Fervor. Any and all suggestions are welcome. answer: Druid, Snowzilla, Thunder God, Paladin and succubus, griffins are good, spells u need to use (only defending on situation but try not all the time) restoration, guardian angel and ares frenzy B) Daily Boss (Boss 3): Same team as above, send heroes in an arc and immediately use Invincible then Invigorate. Is there a better strategy for me? answer: same, are u doing a permastun? how much damage do u create from the sets of team u made? C) Arena: Druid, Snowzilla, Thunder God and Paladin in Aggro lane and Ninja and Succubus in free lane. Once again any and all suggestions are welcome. answer: use druid, TG SZ succubus paladin and atlanticore. free lane, tank using paladin and atlanticore succubus while on the other part 3 team using druid TG and SZ D) Storm Mesa 1: Druid, Snowzillam Thunder God, Succubus and Ninja, I don't need help with Mesa 1, however, i would like to challenge Mesa 2 so thoughts and suggestions as to how i would be useful to a team would be great. answer: use Druid SZ. TG. atlanticore succubus dont use ninja E) HBM: Same heroes as Raids, I can only farm wave B, however i can beat wave D with full troop capacity, I only have three lvl 5 arrow towers with lvl 2 green/ lvl 2 purple, lvl 1 green/ lvl 3 blue and lvl 2 green/ lvl 1 purple respectively. how can i farm higher HBM? and how can i get past Hero Trial's lvl 3? This is my base design. Answer: use SZ. TG Druid. atlanticore and what other hero u have? like engineer for example. please specify 3) So my overall question is, how can i improve while still being a F2P? And please give realistic near future answers and then lead to long term answers, thankyou in advance for your replies. :) answer: 1.) u need to save shards to farm. GR and Immortep, if u get PD or aries or Vlad it is better, if u get champ also better Reason: champ is good on boss fight especially permastun he can permastun boss, GR is a beast on Raids boss and dungeons, Immortep is the king of HBM and good on team dungeon and boss, they are a must have on normal F2P 2) go here: base design and find if there is suitable base for u which is good for HBM 3) i suggest level more your Town Hall, towers and hero bases, after u change your base, it affects your heroes more. 4) save shards to level up your heroes more,. 5) Do more HBM as possible to level up your heroes, try all the best option. thats it for now. any questions u can post on my wall knightraven